A Picture is Worth 1000 Wanks
by LupinTonks85
Summary: Harry finds a old picture in the attic while cleaning.  HarryRemus, past SiriusJamesRemus, Harry has a daddy complex. Warning: SlashWankingSlightDirtyTalk


Harry was looking at a photograph he'd found while cleaning the attic of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It showed two naked men in an extremely compromising position. Harry wasn't surprised that he was hard from looking at the picture; he had known for years that he was gay. In fact, he had even been in a relationship with Remus for close to six months. But he'd never felt dirty and wrong about getting hard before. The reason he felt so now was because of who the two men were.

The photo looked as if it had been taken about 20 years ago, and the subjects were moving, as with all wizarding photographs. One of the men in the photo was a teenage Sirius Black and the other person in the photo was Harry's father, James Potter.

Harry was painfully hard. He unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out, and just as he started to wank off, the door to the attic opened.

"What is taking you so…" Remus stopped talking when he saw that Harry was sitting on the floor with his hand stroking himself.

Harry turned red, "I…I… erm, I was just…" He really didn't know what he was trying to say.

Remus walked over to the spot where Harry was sitting, his trousers growing tighter the closer he got. He saw the photograph on the floor in front of Harry and picked it up.

"I remember this," he said, grinning, as he crouched beside Harry. "I took it during 7th year, right before your mom finally agreed to date your dad…." Remus trailed off, suddenly realizing that Harry had no idea that James had ever done anything remotely sexual with Sirius, or that Remus would have photographed it. Remus also realized that Harry was hard because of the photograph.

Harry stared open-mouthed at Remus, then blurted out, "Did you all shag each other in the dorm or something?"

"Well, no, not all of us; Peter wasn't ever there when we shagged." He looked at Harry, who had started wanking again. "Would you like to hear what we did after this photograph was taken?"

Harry moaned. He felt as if he'd never been this hard in his life. "Please, Remus, tell me," he panted.

Remus knelt, shifting closer to Harry. "After James came, he let me shag him while he sucked Sirius off." As Remus said this, Harry moaned again. Remus felt a little strange talking about shagging Harry's father while Harry wanked off, but he was so hard, he didn't care. "Do you want me to tell you more about it, Harry? Do you what me to tell you about the times I sucked James' while Sirius shagged him, or tell you how good it felt to have your father wrap his lips around me and take me in his hot mouth.?"

By now Harry was stroking himself faster and there were drops collecting on the head of his member and smearing onto his stomach.

"Oh god, Remus, do you ever think of my father when I'm sucking you?" panted Harry.

"No, never, Harry. James was a brother in my pack like Sirius was. You, love – you're the cub of my pack," replied Remus. Since it was so close to the full moon, he felt as if he could come without help, if the wet spot on his trousers was anything to go by.

"Tell me more, please, Remus?" pleaded Harry

"Alright, cub. While Sirius was sucking James off in this picture, James was calling out for me to join them. When I did, the first thing that James did was take me in his mouth. His mouth was so warm and tight." Remus brushed his hand over the bulge in his trousers. "He was excellent at sucking. While he ran his tongue all along me, Sirius got him ready for me." Remus was panting now, too. Harry looked as if he would explode at any moment. "Cub, are you almost there? Are you going to come for me, cub?

Harry's eyes got wider, Remus calling him cub was the biggest turn-on.

"Oh God, Remus…GOD, DADDY!" cried Harry as he came, spurting all over his hand and torso.

Remus watched Harry with wide eyes. Harry had never called him dad, daddy, father or anything like that before, but when he shouted it just then as he was coming, Remus lost all control and came silently in his trousers, collapsing against Harry's shoulder.

"Remus, are you alright?" asked Harry when Remus still hadn't said anything a few moments later. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry if you're upset by it."

"No, cub, I'm not upset. Feel here." Remus took Harry's hand and put it on the wet patch of his trousers. "I came when you called me daddy."

"Oh, so I can call you that again if I want to?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, brat, whenever you want to." replied Remus with a kiss.

The End

AN: If you would like to read the original NC-17 versoin please visit my homepage on LJ (link on author's page) and ask to be friended.


End file.
